En busca de una nueva felicidad
by Onlygirl54
Summary: Esta es una historia de un universo alterno donde Bulma esta embarazada y por esas vueltas del destino pierde a su bebe. Este acontecimiento la lleva a un mundo de drogas y alcohol alejando a sus seres queridos por el dolor.
1. De la alegria al dolor

Bulma se levantaba esa mañana sumamente feliz, el día anterior había ido al hospital y su doctor le había comentado que solo faltaban días para que su pequeño bebe naciera. Estaba tan feliz hacia un año estaba sometida en la rutina de un largo noviazgo donde su futuro era todo un fracaso y el día de hoy estaba allí, sentada sobre su cama, acariciando su abultado vientre mientras pensaba en la persona que le había cambiado la vida sin ninguna intención. Vegeta, su Vegeta, ese que en secreto la hacía vivir la vida que siempre había soñado. Ahí estaba él, saliendo de su ducha diaria, ella lo miro sonriente.

-Hola Vegeta. Buenos Días.- dijo alegremente.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto serio mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

-Bien. No se ha movido mucho por la noche y los dolores ya son escasos.-dijo levantándose para caminar hacia él.

-Bueno, eso está bien.- dijo mientras veía como ella lo tomaba por el cuello.

-Vegeta.-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-respondió.

-Te amo.

Vegeta tomo su rostro y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Bulma se sentía desfallecer cuando su saiyajin la besaba así. Simplemente estaba agradecida con la vida, prácticamente tenía su familia formada y no quería nada mas, solo que las cosas marcharan tan bien como ese momento. Termino de besarse con su amado Vegeta y lo miro a los ojos mientras le acariciaba los labios.

-Ya déjame ir a entrenar.- dijo mientras medio sonreía.

-Está bien, vete. Enseguida bajo a prepararte el desayuno.-dijo dándole un rápido beso y adentrándose al baño.

Todo en la mañana había marchado perfecto, había desayunado con Vegeta y luego ella había salido de compras. Estuvo toda la tarde descansando en el jardín mientras veía a Vegeta entrenar por las ventanas de la cámara de gravedad, se levanto para ir al baño pero comenzó a sentir contracciones muy fuertes. Se estaba desvaneciendo pero antes de eso puedo gritar el nombre del saiyajin que ahora la sujetaba fuertemente en sus brazos mientras le daba aire.

-¿Qué te sucede mujer?-pregunto preocupado.

-Vegeta… llévame al hospital de inmediato... Es… la hora.- decía agitada pero con una enorme sonrisa.

El saiyajin la sujeto bien y emprendió vuelo al hospital. Sabia donde quedaba porque siempre que podía seguía a Bulma para no dejar que sucediera algo malo. Al llegar, los doctores atendieron rápidamente a la peliazul. Hacia una hora que Bulma estaba acostada en una camilla del hospital, no había nadie con ella, solo se veía por la ventanilla de la puerta como el doctor hablaba con sus padres y con Vegeta. Luego de un par de minutos, Vegeta entra a la sala, le toma las manos y la mira tristemente.

-Vegeta… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta preocupada.

-Bulma necesito que te mantengas tranquila, lo que te voy a decir no es para nada agradable.-le dijo tristemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Vegeta…no te reconozco. Dime que sucede de una vez.-dijo alterada.

-Bulma…el niño…está muerto.

Allí sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba sin poder pararlo. ¿Su hijo muerto? No, eso definitivamente debía ser una broma de mal gusto de Vegeta. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y miro al saiyajin con una cara que lo desarmo por completo.

-Vegeta esto no me está dando gracia. Ya deja de jugar conmigo.-dijo de manera penosa.

-Bulma… el doctor te reviso… No sabe como paso pero el bebe se asfixio.-dijo lo más serio que pudo.

Ella comenzó a llorar amargamente abrazada lo más fuerte posible a Vegeta mientras sentía ese molesto dolor en su corazón y se preguntaba ¿Por qué la vida ahora era injusta con ambos?.


	2. Culpable

Allí estaba Bulma, pujando fuertemente, toda sudada y con ese interminable llanto, estaba dando a luz a un niño que no tenia vida. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si el destino solamente quería que sufriera, las cosas iban demasiado bien ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarse así? Era su pequeño bebe, su primer hijo con Vegeta y ella misma había arruinado su propia felicidad asfixiando a su hijo. Ya nada importaba, cuando al fin pudiera salir su bebe al mundo tan cruel, lo enterraría y con él se irían todoa sus ganas de vivir. Terminó el parto y Bulma estaba en su habitación en el hospital acariciando el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño hijo, lo miraba tan tristemente, era tan igual a ella y a Vegeta que era una lástima que tuviera que despedirse de él, su bienvenida era su despedida. Bulma estaba sola en la habitación hasta que entró Vegeta, vio como la peliazul acariciaba las manitas del bebe mientras su rostro era inundado por un mar de lágrimas. Vegeta se sentó junto a Bulma mientras tomaba una de sus manos. Ella lo miró con su rostro todo desalineado.

-Quiero irme a casa.-dijo tristemente.

-El doctor dijo que mañana te darán el alta.

En la habitación solo hubo silencio luego de aquellas palabras hasta que entro la enfermera y le quito el niño a Bulma, ella se derrumbó nuevamente en lágrimas mientras veía como aquella mujer se llevaba a su hijo; Vegeta la sostenía fuertemente y cerró sus ojos para no demostrar el dolor que sentía, la abrazo como pudo y conforme fueron pasando los minutos sentía como Bulma se calmaba entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida.

-Descansa mujer. Has tenido un día agobiante.-susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose.

El saiyajin tomo marcha a la Corporación Capsula para continuar con su arduo entrenamiento. Él no quería demostrarlo pero la situación lo estaba matando, realmente se sentía culpable por la situación. No quitaba de su mente los ojos de Bulma cuando le comento que su hijo había muerto, no entendía la situación, su hijo era mitad saiyajin ¿Cómo demonios pudo haberse asfixiado? A no ser que cuando iban volando para el hospital él haya aplicado demasiada fuerza para sostener a Bulma. Claro, allí estaba la respuesta, ÉL había matado a su propio hijo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba ya en la Corporación, fue directo a la cámara de gravedad y allí estuvo por el resto de la noche, sin moverse, sin entrenar, solo ahí, pensando.

Paso exactamente una semana, ya la familia Briefs incluyendo a Vegeta habían sepultado al bebe en una pequeña ceremonia intima,solo ellos cuatro. Ninguno nunca había pasado por un momento tan doloroso, El Sr y la Sra. Briefs que sujetaban fuertemente a su hija porque se había desvanecido por todo ese malestar y Vegeta con un gran nudo en su garganta mientras veía esa escena que lo estaba matando, quería ir a abrazar a su mujer pero él debía afrontar la situación como un hombre y eso fue lo que hizo. Al menos estaba tranquilo desde el día en que fue al hospital a hablar con el doctor.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Vegeta? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó sorprendido el doctor._

_-Solo vine a preguntarte algo.-respondió serio._

_-Pues dime._

_-¿Qué fue lo que mato al niño?-preguntó duro._

_-Ah ya se lo había informado a Bulma pensé que te mantendría al tanto. Pues el cordón umbilical se enredo en el cuello del pequeño, lo que provocó que se quedara sin aire.-explico._

_-Está bien. Adiós. –dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse._

_-Espera Vegeta.-replico el doctor deteniendo al saiyajin._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Necesito que te cuides a Bulma. Ella...ella no está nada bien, necesita estar contenida por un tiempo. No quiere aceptar la muerte de su hijo y eso la está llevando a tener problemas en su salud mental._

_-Explícate.-ordenó atento._

_-Toda esta situación la puede llevar a la locura._

_-Está bien. La cuidare. Adiós.-dijo mientras, esta vez, si se marchaba._

**FIN FLASHBACK**_  
><em>

Eso si que fue calma para él, tenía una culpa en su corazón que pensó que nunca se iba a ir, tenia demasiadas dudas por eso lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir era ir al doctor para preguntarle y he aquí su respuesta, ninguno de los dos era el culpable de la muerte del niño, fue solo una catastrófica causa natural pero ellos debían superarla juntos, a pesar de todo el dolor que les causa esta situación, ambos deben permanecer juntos.

-Eso haremos, los dos lo superaremos juntos.-dijo avergonzado de sus palabras.

Dejo de entrenar y tomo rumbo a la habitación de su mujer, hacia días que no hablaban, ni estaban juntos porque Vegeta pensaba que lo mejor era dejarla tomarse su tiempo y su espacio pero eso lo estaba matando a él que la extrañaba como loco aunque no lo reconociera. Mientras tanto, Bulma llevaba mucho sin salir de su habitación, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con nadie solo quería llorar y llorar en las penumbras de aquel lugar que parecía el fondo de un pozo, no necesitaba ni quería nada, solo estar sola. Pensó mucho en que haría con su relación con Vegeta, realmente lo amaba pero ¿de que le serviría estar con él si ni siquiera le podía dar un hijo? se preguntaba eso una y otra vez. A pesar de que esta decisión desarmaría por completo su vida, ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, prefería ir hacia la muerte sola que llevarse con ella el dolor del amor de su vida, lo dejaría porque él merecía ser feliz en los brazos de una mujer que le entregara todo lo que ella no podía. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Vegeta estaba ahí, acostado junto a ella y nuevamente le acariciaba la mejilla. Estaba siendo tan tierno, tan dulce; estaba dejando su orgullo de lado y ella estaba a punto de dejarlo.

-Vegeta necesito hablar contigo.-dijo mientras le tomaba fuertemente la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó. La vio derramar lagrimas de nuevo.

-Lo siento Vegeta pero esto debe terminar aquí.-decía mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué? pero ¿Porqué?.- dijo sorprendido.

-Yo...yo...ya no te amo.

Soltó la mentira mas grande que alguna vez hubiera dicho en toda su vida, vio como se oscureció el rostro de Vegeta, se levanto y se marcho de la habitación. Bulma abrazo fuertemente sus rodillas, sabia el dolor que había causado en el saiyajin, se sentía tan miserable pero él se merecía una mejor vida. Lloraba y lloraba en su habitación mientras sentía como la vida se llevaba a su hijo y al amor de su vida lejos de ella.

**N/A** _no soy muy buena haciendo historias jaja pero espero sus reviews para que me digan si les gusta o no. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews realmente es muy importante para mi. _


	3. Recuerdos y Alcohol

-Las palabras escritas en "_cursiva"_ son pensamientos.

Estaba en su habitación pensando porque demonios le mentía tan descaradamente. Era mentira, sabía que lo amaba si no… ¿Por qué lloraba y le sostenía fuertemente la mano? ¿Que lograba con todo esto? Solo se dañaba más. Él no podía hacer nada, si ella le dio fin a su relación, ella seria la que lo buscaría de nuevo mientras él la esperaría. Estaba siendo muy egoísta porque, a pesar de su orgullo, ella sabía que lo estaba lastimando pero aun así lo dejo.

-Maldita mujer ¿Por qué me haces esto?-se pregunto para luego dormirse.

Bulma no podía dormir, realmente estaba pasando por el peor momento de su vida pero estaba empezando de cero y como pudo se levanto de la cama, bajo hasta la cocina y vio una botella de whisky en la alacena, la tomo y subió a la habitación que había mandado a preparar para su hijo. Entró sigilosamente y comenzó a mirar todo, desde la hermosa cuna celeste a los pequeños peluches, nuevamente lloro. Se acerco a la cuna, se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y mientras bebía de la botella comenzó a recordar todos sus momentos felices.

_-AAAAAAAH MALDITO...ERES UN MALDITO.-gritaba mientras veía como el saiyajin rompía los planos que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho._

_-Cuando yo te ordeno que algo, es mejor que lo hagas.-dijo con su típica sonrisa._

_-JA! Eres un pobre idiota Vegeta. ¿Te crees mejor solo por ser fuerte? Jajaja realmente algo está fallando en tu cabeza de mono. Entiende que no te tengo miedo.-dijo enfrentándolo._

_Pudo ver la furia en los ojos del saiyajin, sin percatarse pudo ver como él la apoyo contra la pared, apoyo sus fuertes brazos a los costados de su cabeza y la miraba a los ojos duramente. No sabe cómo ni porque tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en sus labios._

Lloraba con desesperación mientras degustaba el whisky.

_-Te amo.-dijo agotada._

_Estaba agitada, todavía su respiración no ser normalizaba del todo pero necesito decirle eso. Vegeta le tomo el rostro y la beso tiernamente mientras la abrazaba y enredaba sus piernas a las de ella debajo de las sabanas de aquella cama que cubría su desnudez. Su primera vez juntos. Su primera confesión de amor._

Sus lágrimas se mesclaban con el resto de whisky que quedaba sobre su rostro. Estaba siendo tan vulgar pero nada le importaba, ni siquiera le dio vergüenza darse cuenta que estaba en un alto estado de embriaguez, solo estaba tirada en el piso, recordando su hermoso pasado viendo la botella tirada.

_-Vegeta necesito hablar contigo.-dijo nerviosa._

_-¿Qué te sucede?_

_-Eh…bueno…eh…yo…yo._

_-Dilo mujer.-comenzaba alterarse._

_-Ah...es...que...yo...yo._

_-DILO BULMA.- grito enfurecido._

_-ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grito nerviosa._

Agarro uno de los peluches y lo destrozo mientras continuaba llorando.

_-Vegeta._

_-¿Que sucede?- pregunto._

_-Se esta moviendo. Mira._

_Ella tomo la mano del saiyajin y la apoyo en su vientre medio abultado. Pudo ver lo sorprendió que estaba al sentir bajo su mano las patadas de su pequeño niño._

_-¿Y eso no te lastima?-pregunto sorprendido._

_-Claro que no. Es algo normal.-contesto dulcemente acariciando el rostro de su amado._

_-Pero este niño no es normal me sorprende que puedas soportarlo.-dijo burlón._

_-No arruines el momento Vegeta.-dijo dándole un suave beso en sus labios._

Se levanto del suelo y tomo una tijera, la miro un momento y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a cortarse su muñeca quería matarse, solo quería sentir si haciendo eso se apaciguaba su dolor. Las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos la cegaban pero continuaba cortándose la muñeca lenta y dolorosamente. Cuando menos lo espero se quedo dormida en la suave alfombra de la habitación de su hijo.

**N/A **_Gracias nuevamente por todos los que me dejan reviews. Espero que continúen dejándome comentarios así me dicen que tal va la historia. Sean criticas o halagos me agrada su opinión. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _


	4. Un dolor interminable

Esa noche se le estaba haciendo demasiado larga. Se levanto por un vaso de agua pero el ruido que provenía de la habitación de su difunto hijo lo distrajo. Entró sigilosamente y vio la escena, Bulma estaba profundamente dormida con su mano derecha toda ensangrentada y la botella de whisky vacía en medio de la oscuridad. Se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

-Ay mujer ¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto?- dijo apenado mientras miraba su tranquilo rostro.

Emanaba un fuerte olor a whisky pero aun así no dejaba de admirarla. Él más que nadie entendía su sufrimiento pero no tenía que llegar al punto de embriagarse y de lastimar su integridad física. Ella estaba siendo egoísta con él y con sus padres. Hacía días que había estado encerrada en su habitación, cuando por fin decide que va a hablarle, ella lo deja con la excusa de que no lo ama y luego la encuentra embriaga y con una lastimadura ¿A que jugaba esa mujer? O ¿hacia las cosas sin pensar? Sinceramente, se quedaba con la segunda opción. Llego a la habitación de su mujer y fue directo al baño.

-¿Hace cuanto no te bañas mujer? Estas sucia- dijo mientras miraba su aspecto.

Aun con ella en sus brazos, Vegeta llena la tina, desvistió a Bulma y la metió al agua tibia. Ella despertó asustada y miro incrédula al hombre que la bañaba. Aun estaba demasiado ebria, no estaba consciente de nada y, pensando que estaba soñando, cerró sus ojos y continúo durmiendo. A Vegeta le causo gracia esa escena y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Termino de bañarla y vendo la herida de su muñeca para luego llevarla a su cama, arroparla y después le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Vegeta- dijo débil.

-Shh duerme mujer.- le acaricio la mejilla.

-Vegeta quédate conmigo eshta noche.

-No puedo. Estas borracha. Mañana me matarías.-

-Eres mi vida. No podría matarte.

-Eso no me dijiste anoche cuando fui a verte.-recordo tristemente.

-Sa…sabess que todos lo que dije fue mentira. Saabesh que te amo.- decía mientras se sentaba en la cama para besarlo.

-Lo sé pero necesito que vuelvas a mí estando consciente de lo que haces. Te conozco Bulma, mañana no recordaras esta charla y continuaras llorando por nuestro hijo. Te quiero conmigo pero te quiero bien.- dijo mientras la besaba para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Bulma comenzó a llorar de nuevo, las palabras de Vegeta le habían tocado el corazón aun estando borracha. Estaba tan cansada de llorar pero últimamente parecía su consuelo. Otra vez volvió a quedarse dormida sin darse cuenta mientras susurraba el nombre de su amado saiyajin. Vegeta caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, sentía que había sido muy duro con la humana pero no le servía de nada hacer una escenita romántica sabiendo que estaba borracha y que en la mañana ella volvería a ignorarlo. Se recostó en su cama y se durmió enseguida vencido por el cansancio.

Despertó desconcertada, tenía un dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando. Miro hacia la ventana, el sol brillaba. Era un día nuevo, otro día para sufrir. Algo la sorprendió, no recordaba haberse dormido en su habitación, su último recuerdo era haberse dormido en la alfombra de la habitación de su pequeño pero ahora estaba en su propia habitación, aseada y con su muñeca vendada. Seguro su madre debe haber sido la que la encontró en ese espantoso estado. Se levanto, se puso lo primero que encontró y bajo para ir al encuentro de su madre. Al llegar a la cocina solo vio a Vegeta desayunando. Era demasiado raro que no hubiese un mínimo ruido en la casa.

-¿Has visto a mi madre Vegeta?-pregunto confundida.

-No.- contesto frio.

-Y… ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Ambos se fueron a… ¿Dónde había dicho la anciana?-se pregunto confundido.- Ahh si… salieron a una reunión de urgencia en la Capital del Norte… o algo así.

-Bueno. Subiré a mi habitación.

-Tienes que ir al médico. Tienes el turno a las 11hs.

-No iré- dijo mientras iba nuevamente a su habitación.

-Oh si iras Bulma.-susurro para sí mismo.

Llego a su habitación y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama mientras abría la nueva botella de whisky que había tomado de la barra del living. Comenzó a degustarla tranquilamente.

-¿Eso es lo que harás el resto de tu vida?- preguntó burlón apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso a ti no te interesa Vegeta. ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas sola?- continuo bebiendo.

-Mírate. Me das tanta pena.-soltó una carcajada.

-No vivo para complacerte.-replico sin darle importancia.

-Eres demasiado patética. ¿Cómo puedes encerrarte en una tonta habitación a beber como un alcohólico sin vida?

-Soy una alcohólica sin vida.- continuaba ignorándolo.

-Me das asco.

-Vete.

-Te dije que tenias una cita con tu Doctor a las 11hs.-dijo enfadado mientras entraba a la habitación y la levantaba del suelo.

-Y yo creo haberte dicho que no iría.-dijo enfrentándolo.

-Iras.-desafio él.

-Te recuerdo que tú no eres nadie para ordenarme. Tú ya no formas parte de mi vida.

Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos, salió hasta el balcón y tomo vuelo al hospital. Sentía a Bulma pateándole el estomago.

-Suéltame Vegeta. ¿Quién te crees que eres?- gritaba.

-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ BULMAAA!

Llegaron al hospital y el Doctor atendió a Bulma algo sorprendido por el estado en que la peliazul se encontraba. Estaba media borracha y con una camiseta azul que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Luego de unos minutos de estar en la consulta, el Doctor salió para darle el diagnostico a Vegeta.

-Vegeta.

-Dime.-dijo frio.

-Escúchame Vegeta. Bulma sufre un grave cuadro de Depresión y principios de Anorexia. La Depresión es una enfermedad mental y la Anorexia es la de trastornos alimenticios.

-Siempre le han estado llevando comida a la habitación pero insiste en no comer por eso su madre me ha suplicado que la trajera aquí.

-La Depresión la ha llevado a un nivel de sufrimiento que ha hecho que se olvide de todas sus actividades, hasta las más necesarias.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunto.

-Mira aquí te doy unas píldoras pero escúchame Vegeta es necesario que Bulma las consuma con mucho cuidado. Debe tomarla cada ocho horas.

-Está bien.

Con razón su mujer estaba cada vez mas delgada, esa enfermedad la estaba destruyendo, debía salvarla como fuera pero sin poner en peligro su apreciado , busco a Bulma y ambos volvieron a la Corporación en silencio. Al llegar, Bulma tomo la medicina y luego subió de nuevo a su habitación para terminar de beber el whisky que había dejado. Mientras que Vegeta la espiaba por el balcón y veía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y se mezclaban con el líquido que tanto degustaba.

-Mujer… ya no se que mas hacer por ti.-susurro para el mismo.

**N/A** _Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a los que dejan reviews. Y también muchas gracias por el animo que me dan. Terminare esta historia lo mas rápido que pueda. Trato de subir un capitulo todos los días. Gracias por la espera y espero que sigan dejando comentarios. Hasta la próxima._


	5. Una visita sorprendente

Se fue a entrenar. Ver a su mujer en ese estado era una tortura, prefería mil veces que Goku y Freezer lo mataran a tener que lidiar con esa situación de nuevo. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a entrenar lejos, muy lejos. Bulma estaría bien sola en la Corporación, seguramente bebería un poco más, se haría a dormir y cuando despertara sus padres ya estarían de nuevo. Las montañas eran el lugar perfecto para entrenar y tratar de olvidarse un poco de su estresante vida.

…

Bulma ya había terminado el whiskey y estaba por acostarse a dormir cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se sorprendió muchísimo por ver a quien veía. Yamcha. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Ahora no estaba tan borracha como para alucinar. Se levanto del suelo con su ayuda y, sin decir nada, él la abrazo.

-Yamcha ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida sin corresponder al abrazo.

-Bulma al fin pude hacerme un tiempo para venir a visitarte. Sé que para estas fechas tu bebé ya habría nacido y vine a conocerlo.-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

A Bulma se le cayó el mundo todavía más. Definitivamente Yamcha no estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos pasados. Lentamente se alejo de él y se recostó en la cama sin decir nada. El guerrero la miro extrañado, algo había pasado. Se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué paso Bulma?

-Nada.-dijo indiferente.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo sucedió.-dijo serio- ¿Vegeta te abandonó?

-No Yamcha. Vegeta no es el culpable de nada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucedió?

Sin más la peliazul se abrazo fuertemente al guerrero y lloró en sus brazos. Yamcha seguía con la duda pero Bulma necesitaba descargarse.

-Bulma vístete y vamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece?

-Está bien Yamcha pero sal de mi habitación así puedo cambiarme.

Era una situación bastante rara para Bulma. Su ex novio estaba en su casa esperándola para salir mientras que Vegeta se había ido a entrenar. No podía evitar sentir la angustia por estarlo traicionando. Pero ahora que recordaba ella había terminado con el príncipe, le habia devuelto su libertad asi que ella tambien tenia derecho de rehacer su vida, no con Yamcha, él solo era un amigo y estaba totalmente consciente que no podría olvidar a Vegeta pero empezaria a salir con sus amigas de nuevo. Se sonrio en el espejo mientras terminaba de maquillarse. Era lo mejor para ella, aunque amaba a Vegeta y a su difunto hijo, debía empezar una vida nueva. Se dirijio a su placar y tomo un vestido sencillo pero provocador y asi salio al encuentro con Yamcha.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo dulcemente.

-Claro que si.

Yamcha miro a Bulma de arriba a abajo. Definitivamente seguía tan hermosa como siempre o aun mas. Esta noche la reconquistaría de nuevo. Ambos se fueron a el bar más lujoso de la ciudad y entraron al área VIP. Para los dueños del lugar era un lujo que Bulma estuviera ahí, era la heredera de la Corporación Capsula y que mejor que ella para dar las mejores criticas del lugar. La peliazul se acomodo en uno de los hermosos sillones que había alli y espero a Yamcha que había ido por una bebidas.

-Mira Bulma te traje Ron.-dijo apareciendo el guerrero.

-Oh gracias. Realmente me fascina.-dijo abriendo y tomando el alcohol.

-¿Me contaras que fue lo que sucedio en mi ausencia?-pregunto.

Silencio.

-Esta bien. No te forza...

-Antes de que te marcharas te dije que estaba embarazada de Vegeta. Desde antes que te fueras yo mantenía una relación con él y, aunque no lo creas, eramos muy felices juntos. Pasaba el tiempo y mi panza crecía más y más. El día llego, al fin daría a luz, pero mi bebé se asfixio con el cordón umbilical y después de todo el dolor decidí dejar a Vegeta para que sea feliz con otra mujer.- contó Bulma sollozando.

-Wow Bulma no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo.-dijo tristemente.

-Si, estos días los he estado pasando terriblemente. Siento que la vida es injusta conmigo.-dijo llorando.

Yamcha la abrazo fuertemente. "_si ese hubiese sido mi hijo, hoy estaría vivo. La culpa es de Vegeta. Él trae mala suerte"_ pensaba el guerrero mientras acariciaba los cabellos azules del amor de su vida. Realmente Bulma tenia que rehacer su vida y él estaba ahí, amándola como el primer día pero sabía que ella iba a resistirse. _"Estas borracha Bulma. Eso hace muy fáciles las cosas. Esta noche te tendré de nuevo en mi cama. Lo necesito"_.

-Bulma esperame aqui. Te traere otra bebida ¿quieres?- pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

-Por favor.- le sonrió.

Nuevamente vio como el guerrero iba a la barra por más bebida. A esta altura de la noche podía darse cuenta lo borracha que estaba pero a pesar de eso aun no había perdido su femineidad. Mañana de nuevo olvidaría los acontecimientos de la noche. Eso seria bueno. Otra vez vio venir a Yamcha.

-Ten- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Grracias.- dijo abriendo la nueva botella de ron y bebiéndola con gusto.

Yamcha rió. La escena de Bulma borracha le parecía realmente graciosa ya que se daba cuenta como trataba de ocultar su embriaguez. La peliazul había terminado la botella de Ron pero aun estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para recordar todo en la mañana. Entonces recordó lo que había comprado días atrás, los sacó de su bolsillo y los miró. Eran perfectos para ese momento. Tomó uno, lo prendió y lo llevo a su boca dándole una larga seca.

-¿Qué esh esho Yamcha? Tiene un olor extraño.-lo miro sorprendida dándose cuenta de que era.

-Mmm...esto es delicioso.-dijo exhalando el humo.

-¿Desde cuando fumas marihuana?-pregunto.

-Me ofrecieron en un club, lo probé y me encanto.¿Quieres uno?-pregunto dándole otra seca.

-¿Qué? Eshtas loco.

-Anda. Pruebalo. Ya veras como te libra de problemas por un tiempo.-dijo ofreciéndole un cigarro.

Bulma lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro. Nunca antes había fumado marihuana y tenia cierto temor pero Yamcha había dicho que la ayudaría a olvidar por un tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo prendió y comenzó a fumarlo.

...

Volvía de las montañas muy agotado y hambriento. Ese día había llegado al limite de sus fuerzas. Entro a la mansión por la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a engullir todo lo que encontraba. Al terminar decidió ir a ver a su mujer que seguramente estaría durmiendo. Al pasar por la sala miró hacia la ventana y vio ese conocido auto color rojo.

-Ese es el auto del insecto pero...¿que demonios esta haciendo aquí?

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar gemidos y jadeos provenientes de la habitación de Bulma. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, necesitaba afirmar que esos sonidos no eran de su mujer. Abrió lentamente la puerta y el dolor que sintió al ver la escena fue realmente indescriptible. Bulma estaba en pleno coito con el insecto. No sabía que hacer. Su mujer , esa que le juro una y mil veces amor eterno, ahora se estaba revolcando con su ex novio ¿porque le hacia eso?. Hace menos de un mes que ambos perdieron un hijo ¿ y a la primera se acuesta con otro?. Sin hacer , ni decir nada se marcho a su habitación. La escena lo había dejado en estado de shock y lo único que pudo hacer fue ir directo hacia su cama y dormir.

...

Apenas terminaron y Bulma ya se había dormido. La comprendía, estaba sumamente cansada, había tomado tres botellas de Ron y se había fumado cuatro cigarrillos "especiales" como les llamaba él.

-Ay Bulma esto tiene que repetirse de nuevo mi amor.-dijo besando su mejilla para luego abrasarse a ella y así también quedarse profundamente dormido.

**N/A**_ Tarde un poco en volver pero acá estoy de nuevo. A mi no me gusto mucho este capítulo pero es lo que pude sacar de mi cabeza jaja. Gracias a los que me leen. Les debo la vida y tratare de ser mejor. Un beso . Nos vemos pronto._


	6. La consecuencia de un error

El brillo del sol dio en sus ojos, comenzó a sentir el dolor de cabeza que indicaba lo mucho que había tomado. Confirmaba que lo que le había dicho Yamcha sobre es cigarro "mágico" había sido cierto ya que no se acordaba como había vuelto a su casa. Quiso levantarse de la cama pero unos brazos amarrados a su cintura se lo impidieron. Un vuelco se produjo en su corazón cuando sintió unos suaves besos en su cuello.

-Oh Vegeta.- ronroneo.

-¿Vegeta?- pregunto Yamcha confundido.

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y se enfrento al hombre que estaba en su cama. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse vuelta y encontrarse con Yamcha.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto enfadada.

- ¿No recuerdas lo de anoche princesa?- replico tomando su cintura nuevamente.

La peliazul se sentía morir. Ni siquiera recordaba haber vuelto a su casa. ¿Cómo había terminado en aquella situación? Su último recuerdo fue haber probado la marihuana. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse. He aquí el problema. Yamcha lo había planeado todo. Ir a buscarla para salir y hacerle probar aquello para qué callera ante él pero lo peor de todo es que ella le había favorecido en todo, ya que cuando fumó estaba en un estado de embriaguez deplorable. Dejo de pensar cuando sintió los labios de Yamcha sobre su cuello.

- ¡SUELTAME IMBECIL!- lo empujo mientras se cubría con la sabana.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Bulma?-pregunto enfadado.

-No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído Yamcha.-

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Me drogaste para poder acostarte conmigo. Das pena.- reprocho.

-Jajajaja ¿Yo? ¿Drogarte? No recuerdo haberte obligado a nada.- sonrió.

-¿Pero este era tu fin, verdad?-

-Mmm…se puede decir que si- continuo con su sonrisa triunfante.

-Eres un imbécil Yamcha. Me das muchísima pena.-lo miro con odio.

-Anoche no decías lo mismo ¿verdad?. ¿No recuerdas como gemías debajo de mi cuerpo suplicándome por mas?- dijo seductor mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

-NO VUELVAS A TOCARME DE NUEVO YAMCHA.- Lo empujo para que cayera de la cama.

-¿Sabes que fue lo mejor de todo Bulmita? Sentir como subía y bajaba el ki de tu queridísimo Vegeta al ver cómo me fornicaba a su amada mujercita.-dijo burlón mientras se vestía.

La cara de enfado de Bulma pasó a ser una de suma tristeza y sorpresa. Vegeta la había encontrado con Yamcha ¿Por qué no paro la situación? Seguramente estaba shockeado. Debía estar pensando que lo había dejado para poder estar con otros. Debía estar creyendo que ella lo había olvidado y que se había convertido en una mujer cualquiera. Seguramente debía estar formulando un sin fin de ideas en su cabeza. Definitivamente él se merecía una explicación. Tenía el deber de decirle que nada había sido queriendo, que estaba borracha y lamentablemente drogada. La odiaría muchísimo pero era la verdad y lo dejaría seguro de que él era el único hombre en su vida. Necesitaba aclararle eso. Se vistió rápidamente para hablar cuanto antes con Vegeta pero aun Yamcha estaba ahí. Debía echarlo.

-Ya obtuviste tu mísero polvo. Ahora vete de una maldita vez.- le dijo con todo el dolor y rencor del mundo.

Yamcha asintió y se marcho sin más. Pudo distinguir el arrepentimiento en su rostro. No lo perdonaría, no esta vez. Había apagado la poca luz en su oscuridad. Miro por la ventana y cuando lo vio irse corrió hasta la cocina donde Vegeta estaba desayunando. Se sentó al frente de él y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin darse cuenta.

-Vegeta de…-

-No quiero explicaciones de ningún tipo. No me interesan.-dijo duro mientras continuaba desayunando.

-Por favor. Solo escúchame.- rogo tristemente.

-Entiéndelo. No me interesa lo que hagas de tu patética vida.

-Estas siendo injusto.-lloro.

-¿INJUSTO? ¿YO SOY EL INJUSTO BULMA? MALDITA SEA, TE ESTUVE CUIDANDO TODO EL TIEMPO SOLO PARA QUE CUANDO VAYA A VER COMO DEMONIOS ESTABAS ENCONTRARME CON LA ESCENA PATETICA DEL DÉBIL INSECTO FORNICANDOTE MIENTRAS TÚ GEMIAS COMO UNA MALDITA PERRA.-le grito duramente.

Continuaba llorando amargamente. Él levanto la vista y ella distinguió algo que le partió. Dolor. Algo nada común en él pero ahí estaba. No sabía que decir o que hacer para evitar que el amor de su vida la odiara.

-Perdóname Vegeta.-le rogo.

-Olvídalo.- dijo levantándose.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo suavemente del cuello. Como deseaba poder matarla ahí mismo pero no podía, su amor era demasiado como para matarla. No la perdonaría nunca por lo que había hecho. No tenía escusa. Tenía que hacer algo para calmar tan solo un poco su dolor y pensó, dos palabras cortas pero con mucho significado.

-Te odio- dijo frio mientras la soltaba bruscamente y se retiraba para ir a entrenar.

"_Te odio" _su corazón termino de romperse cuando lo escucho decir eso. Se levanto de la silla y se marcho a su habitación. Esa alfombra era su mejor amiga prácticamente. Todos los días se sentaba allí a calmar su dolor. Abrió la primera de muchas botellas de whiskey que tenía a su lado. Su decisión había sido estar todos los días de su vida ahí en su habitación, torturándose con alcohol mientras esperaba que la muerte llegara hasta ella. Ya no tenía nada. Primero perdió a su hijo y ahora se gano el odio de la única persona que logro hacerla feliz. El sonido de la alarma la saco de sus pensamientos avisándole que era hora de su medicamento. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro.

-Unas malditas pastillas no me servirán de nada.-dijo mientras continuaba bebiendo.

Pudo distinguir vagamente esa especie de papel que había en su mesa de noche. Lo tomo y lo miro. Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente la que había sido la tercera ecografía de su bebé y la primera vez que Vegeta la había acompañado al médico.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Ya te he dicho que no Bulma. Sabes que entreno._

_-Por favor mi amor. No morirás por no ir a entrenar un día.-le rogo._

_-¿Y para qué demonios quieres que yo vaya?- pregunto enfadado._

_-Porque también es tu hijo Vegeta. Por favor, solo esta vez.-le acaricio la mejilla._

_-Está bien.-dijo cansado._

_-Te amo.-dijo mientras lo besaba dulcemente._

_Ambos emprendieron el viaje al hospital. Al llegar, esperaron su turno y entraron. Este mes le tocaba hacerse otra ecografía, el doctor le había dicho que debían controlar al bebé una vez por mes al menos._

_-Hola Bulma ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo amigable._

_-He estado bien. Casi ni me causa problemas, salvo que aun tengo mareos y nauseas pero son lo menos importante.-dijo alegremente mientras tocaba su apenas abultado vientre._

_-Oh…eso es sumamente normal Bulma y ya lo sabes. Bueno, ven y acuéstate en la camilla así hacemos la ecografía.- dijo mientras la llevaba a la camilla- Por cierto… ¿Quién es tu acompañante?_

_-Ah...él es Vegeta.-dijo mientras lo veía recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.- Es el papá de mi bebé._

_-Bien. Señor, por favor acérquese a su mujer y mire la en la pantalla.-le sonrió._

_Vegeta se acerco silenciosamente y se acerco a Bulma. _

_-¿Qué demonios es una ecografía, mujer?- susurro en su oído._

_- Tú mira en la pantalla.-_

-Oye_ porque toca tu vientre este maldito- volvió a susurrar._

_-Es para que puedas ver en la pantalla al bebé Vegeta. Tranquilízate.- le contesto dulcemente._

_Levanto su vista y pudo ver en la pantalla a su hijo. Era raro todo pero se dio cuenta que era él y no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. De repente unos sonidos inundaron la habitación. _

_-Ese es su corazón.-dijo el doctor._

_-¿Eso indica que está todo bien doctor?- pregunto la peliazul._

_-Claro que si Bulma. Todo esta bien. _

_La científica se levanto de la camilla, despidió a su doctor y ambos salieron del hospital. Una vez afuera, Bulma tomo las manos de Vegeta sin previo aviso. El saiyajin se sorprendió mucho pero sabia que tenia algo que decirle._

_-Vegeta te amo. Gracias por todo lo que me estas haciendo vivir.-dijo emocionada._

_- Ay Bulma no te pongas cursi tan temprano.-se acerco a su oído y susurro- mejor guárdalo para la noche._

_La peliazul soltó una pequeña risa._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Lloro nuevamente y otra vez estaba borracha. En menos de cinco minutos había degustado ya cuatro whiskys. No le estaba bastando solo con eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el frasco con sus pastillas y las tomo a todas sin pensar en las consecuencias mientras se abrazaba aun mas a la ecografía de su bebe.

...

Los doctores corrían rápidamente mientras llevaban a Bulma a ser atendida. La Sra. Briefs lloraba amargamente, no podía borrar esa espantosa escena de sus ojos. Había llegado esa mañana temprano y lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir a ver a su hija, la encontró inconsciente en el piso, toda pálida y con poco pulso. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle a Vegeta que la haya ayudado en un momento así. Sabia lo orgulloso que era y estaba al tanto de la ruptura con su hija pero aun así la llevo hasta la puerta del hospital aunque luego se marcho. Los doctores le comentaron que su pequeña tenia una sobredosis y que estaría estable. Su hija había cambiado, su vida era dominada por el dolor.

-Ay hijita querida, ya no arruines tu vida. Te lo suplico.-susurro a la nada mientras su esposo la abrazaba fuertemente.

__**N/A** _Nuevamente muchisisimas gracias a todos los que me escriben. Acá esta la continuación y espero poder actualizar rápido Cuídense. Un beso. Nos vemos pronto._


	7. Una ayuda para ambos

Hacia una semana que estaba internada en ese hospital. Ya no aguantaba más, quería irse a su casa y descansar allí. Su madre había estado con ella todo el tiempo, no podía olvidarse las lágrimas de la mujer que le dio la vida. Le rogaba, le suplicaba que no hiciera eso con ella nuevamente. Miro sus muñecas, estaban vendadas. Otra vez había intentado acabar con su vida. Ya no tenía ganas de vivir, Vegeta ni siquiera había pasado a verla. La odiaba y lo entendía. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

-Cariño ¿Qué sucede?- dijo su madre entrando a la habitación.

-Nada. Solo…solo quiero irme a casa mamá.-suplico.

-Bulma ya sabes que estás en tratamiento. Te queda, al menos, un mes más.

-Está bien.-se rindió tristemente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti hija. Alguien ha venido a verte.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Bulma espero atenta a que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta entrara de una buena vez a la habitación. ¿Sería Vegeta? ¿A quién iba a engañar? Nunca de los nunca ese saiyajin entraría a un lugar por una puerta y mucho menos iría a verla a ella.

-Bulma.-dijo Chichi totalmente sorprendida.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Hacia un año y meses que no veía a esa mujer. Esa cierto, esperaba encontrar un cambio pero un buen cambio. Esa Bulma de ahí no era lo que ella esperaba ver. Estaba totalmente pálida, había perdido, al menos diez kilos, podía distinguir las grandes ojeras pero las vendas que traía en sus muñecas eran lo que más la sorprendía. Tenía muchísimo para hablar con su amiga. ¿Qué estaría causando tanto dolor en ella para llegar hasta ese punto?

-Bulma- repitió tristemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola Chichi ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado.-dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Qué paso Bulma? Mírate ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto.

-Es una larga historia. Te has perdido muchas cosas.- suspiro.

-Pues yo tengo demasiado tiempo. Empieza.

-Todo empezó hace exactamente un año…

…

Vegeta llevaba entrenando una semana sin parar. Estaba furioso por la situación. Bulma estaba totalmente desquiciada. Otra vez había querido matarse. Él ya no podía hacer nada, había decidido olvidarse de aquella mujer porque ella lo había traicionado y nadie puede traicionar al Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Continuaba dando patadas a un rival imaginario, estaba aun más furioso por volver a recordar a esa mujer cuando debía olvidarla. Algo llamo poderosamente su atención, un ki pero no uno común si no uno bastante conocido y al fin apareció el dueño del ki.

-Hola Vegeta.-saludo amigablemente Goku.

-¿Kakaroto? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto entre enfadado y confundido.

-Vine a hablar contigo.-dijo serio.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar.- respondió mientras continuaba entrenando.

-Es sobre Bulma-

Vegeta se quedo inmóvil. ¿Qué rayos podría saber de Bulma que él no sepa? Seguramente venia a preguntar su estado de salud o alguna de sus tonterías.

-Si quieres saber cómo esta, yo no lo sé.

-Se que está bien. Puedo leer su ki pero vengo a hablar contigo y a aclararte un par de cosas que sé que te están preocupando.

-¿Qué diablos puedes saber tú de mi, Kakaroto?- se exaspero.

-Se mucho más de lo que tú crees.-continuo serio.

-Pues dime.- desafío.

-Sé de tu relación con Bulma, sé del hijo que ambos perdieron y también sé lo que sucedió con Yamcha.-

-¿Has venido a burlarte de mí, verdad?- pregunto furioso.

-Claro que no, Vegeta. He venido a tratar de salvar tu relación con Bulma.

-Tú no puedes meterte Kakaroto. Además, me traiciono y no le permito a nadie que me traicione.-dijo apenado.

-Es que no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas Vegeta. Yo he hablado con Yamcha.-dijo apenado también.

-¿Y a mí eso qué?-

-Escucha Vegeta. Yamcha drogo a Bulma para poder acostarse con ella.-dijo rudo.

El saiyajin se puso rojo de la furia. Debía matarlo por cometer semejante cosa. Esa era SU mujer y él ya no podía tocarla. Maldito bastardo, acabaría con su vida. Pero… ¿Cómo sabia que lo que Goku le decía era verdad?

-¿Porque debería creerte?-pregunto dudoso.

-Mira Vegeta, sé que tú me odias pero Bulma es mi amiga y está queriendo acabar con su vida por ti.

- Matare ese insecto- dijo mientras salía de la cámara.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Nosotros ya nos encargamos de él.- mintió.

- Esta bien Kakaroto. Ahora Vete.- dijo rudo "¿Qué_ clase de idiota cree que soy? Matare al insecto por abusar de mi mujer".-_ Pensó mientras veía como su enemigo se iba volando.

…

-No puedo creerlo Bulma.-dijo Chichi con lágrimas en los ojos después de la historia de su amiga.

- Ni yo puedo terminar de asimilarlo. Perdí todo en menos de un mes ¿entiendes? Mi hijo y el amor de mi vida.- sollozaba.

- Tu hijo está en un lugar mejor pero a Vegeta puedes recuperarlo solo debes intentar explicarle como fueron las cosas.- alentó la pelinegro.

- ¿Crees que no lo intente? Con lo orgulloso que es no me deja explicarle como sucedió todo. Realmente Chichi, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso aquella noche. Estaba embriagada y… drogada. Me doy asco.- comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Tranquila Bulma.- abrazo fuerte a su amiga mientras lloraba con ella. _"Eres un maldito bastardo Yamcha"_

Estuvo consolando a su amiga por un largo tiempo. Sabia que hacia mucho nadie se sentaba con ella a escucharla. Lo necesitaba y allí estaba ella, apoyándola en todo.

-Ahora escúchame Bulma.-dijo seriamente.

La peliazul levanto la vista.

-Quiero que cuando estés bien, vayas a tu casa y recuperes a tu hombre. No pierdas la oportunidad de encontrar una nueva felicidad. Entiendo tu dolor al perder tu bebé pero no puedes apartar a Vegeta de tu lado solo por una mala jugada del destino.- dijo mientras le sonreia.

-Gracias Chichi... Recuperare a Vegeta. Lo prometo.-dijo la peliazul mientras volvía a abrazarse a su amiga pensando que debia rehacer su vida pero junto al amor de su .

**N/A**_Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a los que me leen y me dejan comentarios. Ya falta poco para el final. Tratare de actualizar rápido. Besos._


	8. Una recompensa del destino

Entraba sigilosamente por la ventana de su habitación. Hacia una semana que se había marchado para ir a entrenar lejos. Luego de su "charla" con Goku decidió marcharse para meditar y poner en práctica sus nuevas técnicas. Durante los últimos dos días, había ido a la Corporación en secreto para ver cómo estaba Bulma, pues le habían dado el alta y los cambios eran buenos. Había vuelto a trabajar en el laboratorio con su padre y por fin la pudo ver sonreír de nuevo. Se sentía tan orgulloso de esa mujer en todo sentido. Después de lo que Kakaroto le había dicho no podía estar más tranquilo. Su mujer había sido engañada por un insecto y si que él tuvo su merecido.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba justo en frente de la casa de la sabandija de Yamcha, sin tocar la puerta, entró y tranquilamente comenzó a buscarlo guiándose por su ki. Nuevamente estaba en pleno coito. Le daba mucho asco que un inútil como ese haya manoseado el cuerpo de su frágil mujer pero ahora lo pagaría. Se acerco a él y lo tomo fuertemente del cuello. La muchacha que estaba con él dio un fuerte grito, se levanto de la cama y se marcho lo más rápido que pudo solo envuelta en una sabana. Vegeta rio._

_-¿No puedas mantenerlas contigo insecto?-pregunto divertido._

_-Ve…ge…ta. C of cof- __tocia__ el guerrero._

_- Eres un maldito- dijo mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la nariz._

_-De…jame.-rogo._

_- Vamos. Demuéstrame lo "hombre" que eres AHORA! Anda. ¿O acaso eres un macho solo para drogar mujeres y luego acostarte con ellas? – dijo dándole otro golpe en el rostro._

_Yamcha estaba sumamente shockeado. No se había esperado que el saiyajin se enterara de lo que había pasado. Y ahora estaba allí, dándole una paliza. Ya casi no podía moverse._

_-Esto te enseñara, maldita sabandija sin vida. No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi mujer porque a la próxima te mato.-amenazo yéndose por la ventana._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Esbozo una sonrisa mientras terminaba de ducharse. Ese insecto había merecido esa paliza. Ahora debía arreglar la situación con su mujer. Apenas estuviera sola iría a hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas pero por ahora cenaría y luego se acostaría a dormir porque con todo ese entrenamiento no había podido descansar casi nada.

…

Bulma trabaja tranquilamente en un nuevo proyecto de la empresa. Hacía cinco días que le habían dado el alta en el hospital. No tomaba medicamentos, ni nada por el estilo. El doctor había dicho que había mejorado mucho y que no necesitaba de nada, solo debía cuidarse de los momentos de estrés y angustia. Estaba un poco triste, cuando volvió a su casa el saiyajin no estaba pero si él había decidido marcharse estaba en todo su derecho pero ella ya no se encerraría a llorar, solo esperaría. Había sido demasiado trabajo por ese día, estaba sumamente cansada. Bajaría a tomar un aperitivo y luego subiría a dormir. Cual fue su sorpresa al entrar a la cocina y encontrar a Vegeta buscando comida en la alacena.

-¿Vegeta?- pregunto insegura.

-Mujer tengo mucha hambre. Hazme la cena.- dijo amablemente mientras la miraba.

-Vegeta.-dijo dulcemente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Lo extrañaba tanto que solo quería correr y abrazarlo pero espero, espero a que él quisiera correr a abrazarla. Vegeta, por su parte, la veía ahí, parada y llorando. Sabia bien que estaba esperando por él. En esta situación nada impediría nada, no habría no orgullo, ni alcohol, solo ellos. Se acerco a ella y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas. Bulma se abrazo a él fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsoldamente.

-Perdóname Vegeta perdóname. Te lo suplico.- rogó desesperada.

-No hay nada para perdonar Bulma.- dijo mirando a sus ojos.

-Te amo Vegeta y no hay nadie que pueda cambiar eso.

El saiyajin miro sus hermosos ojos azules inundados de lagrimas. Estaba siendo totalmente sincera con él. Amaba a esa mujer y, como ella dijo, nadie podía cambiar eso. Toda la fibra de su ser dependía de la mujer parada ante él. Tomo su rostro y la beso dulcemente. Al separarse, Bulma lo miro a los ojos.

-No te vuelvas a ir. No vuelvas a dejarme.-le suplico.

-No lo haré.

La tomo en su brazos y la llevo a la habitacion que ambos. En el camino, se perdieron entre caricias y besos. Vegeta la deposito suavemente en la cama para luego acostarse sobre ella. Volvió a besarla pero esta vez con deseo y pasión.

-¿Estas segura que quieres esto?-pregunto él inseguro.

-Hoy, mañana y siempre. No importa que pase Vegeta, solo quiero estar contigo.

Eso fue suficiente para arrancarle la ropa y comenzar con un sendero de besos por todo su cuerpo. Nada impidió que esa noche ambos hicieran el amor de la forma mas hermosa de la que alguna vez lo hubieran echo. Eran el uno para el otro y eso estaba escrito en el libro del destino. Cuando culminaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-¿No te arrepentirás mañana Vegeta?-pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

-Nunca.-respondió él firme en su respuesta.

Ella lo beso tiernamente para luego dormir abrazados uno al otro sin ganas, ni deseosos por soltarse. Habrían estado sufriendo por casi dos meses. Era hora de que el destino los recompensara.

**N/A** _Hola de nuevo. Bueno, como siempre, sigo agradeciendo a los que me dejan reviews y me motivan a continuar con esta historia. No falta mucho para el final de esta historia solo faltan algunas cositas que quiero agregar pero sigan dejando comentarios para que me digan si les gusta. Muchas gracias por leerme. Actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda._


	9. Otra oportunidad

Tres meses pasaron desde su reconciliación y las cosas no podían estar mejor. A ninguno de los dos les daba miedo reconocer lo felices que eran juntos. Eran una pareja restablecida y no había ningún tipo de rencor. Durante el día no se veían pero cada noche la pasaban juntos. Esa mañana Bulma despertó con el canto de los pájaros y dio un gran bostezo. Era día domingo y no trabajaba, por ese motivo Vegeta retrasaba su entrenamiento. Quiso levantarse para ir al baño pero unos brazos se lo impidieron atándose fuertemente a su cintura.

-¿A dónde vas mujer?-pregunto adormilado.

-Al baño Vegeta.- dijo risueña sintiendo como el saiyajin la aferraba más hacia él.

-¿Para qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-Necesito bañarme- respondió nuevamente.

Para sorpresa de Bulma, Vegeta se levanto de la cama y la tomo de la mano para luego encaminarse al baño junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto entre risas.

-¿No querías bañarte?-replico.

-Sí pero…

-Te bañaras conmigo.- la interrumpió para luego entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Al terminar de bañarse, ambos bajaron para desayunar. En la cocina, la los esperaba con un gran banquete. Bulma sonrió, su familia ya estaba al tanto de su reconciliación con Vegeta y estaban sumamente felices. La peliazul le sirvió el desayuno a Vegeta y luego se sentó a su lado para mirarlo dulcemente.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-pregunto parando de comer.

-No, no tengo hambre.-dijo sonriente.

-Mujer…llevas varios días comiendo poco y nada. Te desnutrirás y te harás más débil de lo que ya eres.- dijo mientras continuaba comiendo.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto o una prevención?- pregunto ofendida.

-Come.-ordeno.

-No tengo hambre Vegeta.-replico.

-No me interesa, come.

-Está bien.- se rindió.

Tomo una taza, le puso leche y un poco de cereales. Fueron inevitables las nauseas que sintió al ver el alimento. Salió corriendo al baño para allí comenzar a devolver como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Hacía días que venía con esos síntomas. Mareos, nauseas, desmayos y a veces antojos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Sería posible? ¿Estaría embarazada de nuevo? No, eso no era posible. Claro que era posible, hacia dos meses que no le venia la regla pero había estado tan ocupada que no lo recordaba. Lagrimas otra vez. ¿Felicidad o dolor? No estaba del todo claro. Lo único claro en ese momento era que ella se estaba precipitando demasiado por algo que no sabía y que Vegeta estaba del otro lado de la puerta amenazando que quemaría todo si no salía de una vez. Seco sus lágrimas, se lavo la cara y con una gran sonrisa salió al encuentro con el amor de su vida.

-Mujer del demonio ¿Por qué no me respondes cuando te hablo?-estaba claramente enfadado.

-Ya mi amor, estoy bien.-dijo abrazándose a él.

-Estoy retrasando todo mi entrenamiento por ti ¿y te das el lujo de ignorarme cuando te pregunto porque corres como una loca desquiciada por toda la casa? Mujer debes alejarte de tu madre. Siempre te lo digo pero…

Bulma lo miraba regañándola mientras ella solo podía sonreírle. ¿Qué no se callaría nunca? Sin duda ese Vegeta ya no era el que había conocido hace dos años en Nameku. Comenzó a reír. Otra vez él se enfado.

-¿De qué te estás riendo Bulma?-pregunto amenazador.

-¿Quieres callarte?- rio nuevamente para tomarlo del cuello y darle un beso.

La Sra. Briefs veía la escena totalmente divertida. Le parecía tierno que el saiyajin estuviera regañando a su hija. Tenía cierto poder en ella, ya que Bulma hacia todo lo que Vegeta le pidiera. Se amaban y no había duda. De lo que si tenía duda era del estado de su hija ya que pudo escuchar a su hija devolver. Hacía varios días que estaba extraña y conocía a Bulma, después de perder a su hijo se pondría totalmente negativa ante la posibilidad de un embarazo pero si su hija no tomaba cartas en el asunto lo haría ella.

-Ya suéltame mujer-decía ofendido Vegeta separándose de la científica.

-No te enojes Vegeta.- reía ella.

-Me voy a entrenar.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto dulcemente acariciando su mejilla.

-No.

-Por favor.-rogo.

-Está bien pero ya déjame ir a entrenar.-dijo dejándose convencer mientras emprendía el camino hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Nuevamente Bulma reía. Ese hombre estaba totalmente desquiciado pero lo amaba. Estaría aburrida todo el domingo si no se ponía a hacer algo. Decidió ir al laboratorio. Ya que su padre no estaba, avanzaría un poco con el proyecto para que el día pasara más rápido.

-Bulma, hijita quiero hablar contigo-entraba al laboratorio una animada Sra. Briefs.

-¿Mama? Estoy trabajando. Hablaremos luego-dijo mientras continuaba ajustando unas tuercas.

-Pero Bulma querida has estado trabajando por cinco horas.

Bulma miro al reloj sorprendida. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Debía tomarse un descanso pero antes hablaría con su madre.

-No estaba conciente del tiempo jeje-dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca igual que su mejor amigo Goku.-¿De que querías hablarme mamá?

-Bulma has estado demasiado rara estos días por esto te compre esto-dijo seriamente mientras sacaba de su bolso un test de embarazo.

La científica la miro sorprendida. ¿Su madre la había estado observando? Se alejo de ella.

-Mamá yo no estoy embarazada. Es...es imposible-titubeo.

-Hija reconoce que tienes tus dudas. Vamos, hazte el test y averígualo.-animo mientras se acercaba a ella nuevamente.

-No mamá. No quiero. Estoy totalmente segura que no estoy embarazada.-contesto mientras intentaba marcharse del lugar.

-Bulma tienes mareos, nauseas y hasta el otro día te desmayaste trabajando con tu padre. Vamos hija. Sal de dudas y no tengas miedo.-animo nuevamente mientras la tomaba del brazo impidiendo su huida.

La peliazul tomo en sus manos el test y lo miro. Levanto su mirada a su madre y sin decir nada tomo marcha a su habitacion. Se sentó en el piso junto a su cama, ya se había realizado la prueba y ahora esperaba los resultados.¿Seria posible? No, claro que no. Había dicho que no volvería a pasar por otro sufrimiento. Comenzó a temblar, ya se estaba impacientando. Miro su reloj, ya habían pasado los cinco minutos requeridos.

-Oh Kami por favor- rogaba mirando el techo de su habitacion.

Con su manos totalmente temblorosas, tomo el pequeño palillo. No quería mirarlo pero debía hacerlo. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar mas lagrimas al notar las dos pequeñas rayas en rosa que había allí. Estaba embarazada y no podía creerlo. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Que haría con Vegeta?.

-¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Porque? Yo no estoy echa para tener hijos.-lloraba amargamente.

...

Estaba sumamente cansado. El entrenamiento lo agotaba demasiado. Ahora iría a darse un baño y luego pasaría una la noche con su mujer como ya estaba acostumbrado. Estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitacion cuando escucho a Bulma llorar desconsoladamente. Entro rápidamente y se acerco a ella.

-Oye Bulma ¿que te sucede?-pregunto preocupado.

La peliazul se levanto del piso y se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de Vegeta para continuar llorando. El saiyajin sin decir nada, correspondió a su abrazo mientras escuchaba como su mujer lloraba. A medida que fueron pasando los minutos, Bulma se fue calmando y entonces Vegeta la miro a los ojos.

-Ahora dime...¿porque estas así?- pregunto mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-Ve...vegeta- titubeo.

-Dime Bulma- rogo.

Lo miro a los ojos y vio la preocupacion reflejada en ellos. Acaricio dulcemente su rostro.

-Vegeta estoy embarazada..-dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y lloraba.

El príncipe se sorprendió demasiado con la noticia. No podía creerlo. Esta era otra oportunidad para ambos pero...¿porque lloraba? Iban a tener un bebe y ¿ella se ponía así?

-¿Enserio?-pregunto él.

-Si.-susurro ella.

Vegeta se acerco y tomo dulcemente su rostro.

-¿Y porque lloras mujer?-pregunto apenado.

-Porque no fui echa para tener hijos. Vegeta, mate a nuestro primero hijo. No quiero matar a este.-dijo acariciando su vientre- Tengo mucho miedo.-volvió a llorar.

-Mujer...esta vez lo haremos bien. Todo va a salir bien pero tienes que estar segura de ti misma. Bulma es un bebe, nos dieron otra oportunidad- decía animando el saiyajin.

-Tienes razón pero ... no puedo creerlo.-comenzó a reír.

-Créelo.- replico él.

-Te amo Vegeta-

El saiyajin la beso dulcemente mientras pensaba en la nueva oportunidad que el destino le daba a ambos. Esta vez lo harían bien y eso era un promesa. Tendrían a su hijo y lo criarían juntos como era debido.

**N/A** _Bueno actualice mas rápido jaja. Como les digo siempre , muchisisimas gracias a todos los que comentan me llena de felicidad y tambien a los que leen la faltan dos capítulos mas para el final de este fin. Gracias por ese entusiasmo que me anima a seguir. Besos :)_


	10. ¿Dos?

-¿Vegeta?- lo toco suavemente.

-¿Mmm?-balbuceo aun dormido.

-Vegeta.- lo empujo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto perezoso.

-Tengo sed- dijo mientras se recostaba en su pecho desnudo.

-Baja y busca agua mujer.-cerro sus ojos para continuar durmiendo.

-Quiero licuado de bananas.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Ve y busca.-dijo adormilado.

-¿Me traes por favor?- pidió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Estás loca- respondió.

-Por favor Vegeta.

-No mujer. Tú puedes.- continuo el saiyajin.

-Vegeta por favor. Sabes que casi no puedo moverme, tengo los pies totalmente hinchados y me duelen. Tengo un bebe mitad saiyajin a punto de nacer, no es nada fácil cargarlo ya que cada dos por tres se está moviendo. Por favor mi amor.-rogo.

-Ay mujer me exasperas.-dijo levantándose enfadado.

Esa mujer lo manejaba como ella quería. Casi siempre tenía que estar haciendo todo lo que le pedía pero la comprendía, estaba sumamente cansada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. El primer embarazo había sido parecido pero este, este sin duda era diferente ya que la peliazul todo el tiempo se estaba quejando de los dolores pero le invadía la felicidad al pensar que solo faltaba un mes para que su hijo naciera. Estaba vez todo estaría bien, ellos lo sabían. Saco el licuado de la heladera y lo sirvió en un vaso.

-Esta mujer se está malacostumbrando a los mimos. No puedo creer que yo, el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin esté llevando un tonto licuado a una débil terrícola. He caído bajo.-murmuro apenado.

Volvió a subir a la habitación y allí estaba ella, sentada en la cama acariciando su abultado vientre. Se acerco a ella y le tendió el vaso para volver acostarse.

-Gracias mi amor- dijo dulcemente.

-Bah. No me digas así, suena demasiado cursi.- respondió enfadado.

-Es tierno Vegeta ¿Por qué no puedo decirte así?

-Porque no me gusta.

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto enfadada.

-Ya… haz lo que quieras- se rindió.

-Mi amor.- le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Ya duérmete Bulma.- sonrió para luego abrazarse fuertemente a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma despertó sola como ya era de costumbre. Cada día Vegeta se levantaba sumamente temprano para ir a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad, tenía una especie de obsesión con esa cosa. Podría llegar a afirmar que su hombre estaba totalmente enamorado de esa máquina ya que con esa cosa pasaba más tiempo que con ella. Se levanto para mirar por la ventana a Vegeta.

-¿Yo soy la número dos en tu vida?- rio ante la idea.

Se metió al baño para cambiarse e ir al médico pues hoy debía hacerse la ecografía de los ocho meses. Termino de vestirse y salió de su habitación para ir al hospital cual fue su sorpresa que al salir le dio una fuerte contracción. Se adelanto, sabía que ya era hora pero estaba tan adolorida que no podía gritar, solo podía sentarse en el suelo a esperar que algo pasara.

"_Oh Kami haz que Vegeta piense en mi para que me ayude"_

Vegeta estaba entrenando cuando se dio cuenta de que el ki de Bulma estaba demasiado tenso. Seguramente el bebe estaba pateando y por eso estaba así, sería mejor no ir a molestarla. Continuo entrenando pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, el ki de Bulma se volvía más débil y tenso, mejor iba a ver si estaba bien. Comenzó a subir la escalera y corrió al ver a Bulma sentada con una cara de sufrimiento junto a la puerta de su habitación.

-Al fin llegas Vegeta- susurro.

-Mujer ¿Por qué demonios no gritaste?- le reprendió

-No podía. No tengo fuerzas. Llévame al hospital que ya es hora.-le rogo.

Ambos tomaron rumbo al hospital cuidadosamente. Vegeta trato de volar rápido pero mermando sus fuerzas. Al llegar, pusieron a Bulma en una silla de ruedas y, junto con el doctor, tomaron rumbo a la sala de ecografías. Vegeta no dudaba ni un segundo en estar junto a su mujer. Al entrar, acostaron a Bulma en la camilla y le pusieron gel en el vientre para procesar con la ecografía.

-Muy Bien Bulma, está todo perfecto. El bebe nacerá cuanto antes.-dijo el doctor mirando el pequeño monitor.

Bulma al fin pudo estar tranquila con esas palabras. Todo el embarazo había estado asustada, temiendo a que se repitiera la misma tragedia pero no es así, en un par de horas tendría a su hijo en brazos. Vegeta sostenía su mano fuertemente.

-Espera un momento.- el doctor empalideció.

-¿Qué sucede?- se asusto Bulma.

-No puedo creerlo.

-DINOS QUE SUCEDE- grito el saiyajin.

-Son dos.- susurro.

-¿Qué?- gritaron Bulma y Vegeta al unisonó.

-Son dos Bulma. Tendrás dos hijos, no sé cómo se nos pudo haber pasado por alto. Uno de los bebes se escondió detrás del otro.-explico sorprendido el doctor.

Vegeta no podía hablar, estaba shockeado. Bulma estaba sumamente emocionada, daría a luz a dos bebes, era una alegría enorme.

-Bueno Sra. Briefs mejor váyase preparando porque hoy tendremos un parto sumamente largo.

-Estoy feliz.-dijo ella mientras le daba un beso a su saiyajin que aun estaba shockeado.

Prepararon a Bulma para llevarla a la sala de parto. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se dio inicio al nacimiento de los nuevos Briefs. Vegeta estaba sentado afuera junto a los padres de Bulma. Todos estaban al tanto de la noticia de los dos bebes pero el saiyajin aun no podía asimilarlo, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un brazo en su hombro.

-Muchacho no te asustes.-le dio animo el Dr. Briefs.

-¿Yo asustado? Tu no me conoces.-

-Vamos Vegeta. Aquí no debe haber orgullo. ¿Porque no entras con Bulma en vez de estar aqui sentado sin nada por hacer?

No supo como, ni porque hizo lo que su suegro le dijo. Lo prepararon y entro, se sorprendió al ver a Bulma gritando y toda sudada. Se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano fuertemente. Bulma estaba totalmente emocionada por el acto de su querido saiyajin, ya que sabia que tan orgulloso era y darse cuenta de que eso lo hacia por ella le daba mucha felicidad.

-Gracias Vegeta.-susurro.

Fueron dos empujones mas para escuchar un llanto bastante fuerte. Había nacido el primero, el doctor le entrego a Bulma el niño. Sus rasgos pequeños , sus manitos, todo de ese bebe era perfecto. No podía evitar sus lagrimas pero el parto aun no terminaba, quedaba otro bebe dentro de su ser. Comenzó a pujar nuevamente mientras veía como la enfermera se llevaba a su hijo.

-Vamos Bulma, haz un ultimo esfuerzo mujer- animo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-grito pujando con todas sus fuerzas.

...

Se despertó desconcertada. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber dado a luz a su segundo hijo y luego se desmayo. Comenzó a buscar por toda la habitacion hasta que vio a su amado saiyajin y dos cunitas junto a él.

-Era hora de que despertaras mujer.-dijo dulcemente.

-No puedo creer que me haya desmayado sin antes conocer a mi hijo.-dijo apenada.

-Error... hija.- corrigió.

-¿Hija?- pregunto emocionada.

-Si, es una niña.-la tomo en sus brazos para pasársela a su madre.

Bulma la miraba dulcemente mientras le acariciaba las manitos, estaba dormida y eso la enternecía. Esa niña sin duda era igual a ella , desde sus mechones azules hasta su tez blanca. Levanto nuevamente la vista para divisar a Vegeta sosteniendo a su hijo. Esa imagen la llevo a derramar lagrimas.

-¿Porque lloras mujer?- pregunto secando con una mano sus lagrimas.

-Gracias Vegeta. Gracias por darme estos dos hijos preciosos. Gracias por esta vida que me estas dando. Gracias por perdonarme.- sollozo.

Vegeta le dio un suave beso en los labios. No podía explicar lo feliz y emocionado que estaba por el nacimiento de sus hijos. Realmente se acostumbraría a esa vida que llevaba ahora. Se separo de su mujer y acostó a su hijo en la cunita.

-Ya no llores mujer. Me voy a entrenar.-dijo mientras le daba otro beso.

- Esta bien pero no te lastimes mucho. Ahora eres papá y tienes deberes como tal.-dijo sonriente.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? Claro que no. Este castigo recién comienza.-dijo en tono de broma mientras se marchaba por la ventana.

Bulma solo pudo sonreir. Volvio a mirar a su hija.

-Nuestra vida recién comienza.-susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

**N/A** _Bueno, emm .. no me gusto mucho este capitulo pero dentro de todo creo que esta bien jajajaja. Nuevamente muchisima gracias por sus comentarios. Decidi que tuvieran mellizos para poder "recuperar" por asi decirlo al bebe perdido. Bueno.. el proximo es el ultimo capitulo ... actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia._


	11. Pasa el tiempo y no te olvido

Caminaba lentamente por aquel hermoso lugar donde descansaban todos los ángeles que ahora están en el cielo. Ese lugar era como un paraíso y cada vez que iba, su corazón se llenaba de nostalgia. A medida que se iba acercando, podía divisar la pequeña tumba blanca. Se agacho y dejo allí el gran ramo de rosas que había comprado. Siempre sonreía cuando leía lo que decía la placaba, simplemente describía todo. Aun no podía creer que su hijo estaba cumpliendo seis años, seis años desde que nació y seis años de su muerte. A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba aun seguía siendo doloroso. Otra vez lloraba amargamente. Sintió dos pequeños brazos abrazados a su cuello.

-Ya no llores mami.- dijo apenado el pequeño niño junto a ella.

-Lo siento Trunks. Tú sabes cuánto le duele a mi mamá esto.-susurro.

-Mi hermanito está bien. Papá siempre dice eso.

Lo miro a los ojos para luego voltear la miraba y ver a Vegeta con su hija Bra en brazos, mirándola. Eran la base de su vida y no sabría que hacer sin ellos pero, a pesar de todo, aun no olvidaba a su primer hijo y era sumamente razonable, ya que con él vivió las primeras experiencias y le enseño a madurar. Volvió a mirar la tumba blanca.

"_Aquí descansa Vegeta Briefs… un ángel bondadoso que nació para morir y dejar un vacio en nuestras almas"_

Esa frase siempre la haría llorar. Le llegaba al alma. Sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro y se levanto para poder abrazarse al amor de su vida. Vegeta la sentía llorar en su hombro, eso era una costumbre ya que cada vez que iban a ver a su hijo, Bulma se ponía sumamente triste. Era una herida cicatrizada pero cada vez que iban, se reabría y causaba mucho dolor en ella. Él solo podía abrazarla porque en ese momento nada la consolaba, era un inmenso dolor. Se separo un poco y seco sus lágrimas.

-Ya no llores.- susurro.

-Aun no deja de dolerme Vegeta.- sollozo.

-Lo entiendo Mujer... Siempre lo entendí.-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Me gustaría tener a mi hijo conmigo.-

-Y está aquí…-dijo posando su mano sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Bulma volvió a abrazarse a su amado Vegeta. Luego volvió a mirar la tumba de su hijo y la acaricio dulcemente mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Mi amor. Sabes que te amo y que a pesar de que pase el tiempo, yo no te olvido, ni nunca lo hare.- sollozo.

Vegeta se agacho junto a ella y acaricio también la tumba. Ambos se levantaron y se miraron dulcemente. Se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se hubiesen quedado allí besándose toda la tarde si no hubiese sido por el llanto de una pequeña niña de ojos azules. Bulma se agacho junto a su hija.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-pregunto dulcemente.

-Mami… Trunks me tiro tierra en el pelo snif snif.- lloro desconsoladamente.

-Ya no llores mi amor. Llegamos a casa y te lavo el cabello ¿quieres?- pregunto dulcemente.

-Está bien.- dijo mientras corría otra vez a jugar con su hermano.

Vegeta la miro sonriente mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Bulma solo podía mirar a sus hijos jugar.

-Te fascina ver armar escándalo a esos mocosos ¿verdad?- pregunto burlón.

- No les digas así, Vegeta. Están jugando.-dijo enfadada.

-Ya Bulma no te enojes.-dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Amas a esos "mocosos".- dijo mordiendo su oreja.

-Bah... yo amo que no lloren por la noche como cuando eran más mocosos aun.- dijo sonrojado y alejándose de su mujer.

- Pero dentro de unos seis meses volverás a someterte a esos llantos, querido.-dijo sarcástica mientras se abrazaba a él.

- Me acostumbrare.-

Otro beso. Ya no lo avergonzaba dar muestras de cariño en público. Tenían dos hijos y Bulma un, apenas, abultado vientre, nada era más demostrativo que eso. Se quedaron abrazos allí y Bulma sintió un pequeño jalón en su vestido.

-Mami, mami… vámonos a casa que tengo mucha hambre.-dijo su hijo de cabello lila.

-Si mamá, yo también tengo hambre.- continuo su pequeña hija.

- Todos tenemos hambre, Bulma.- dijo el mayor de los saiyajin.

-Ay Vegeta, tu siempre tienes hambre.-

Los dos niños comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del cementerio mientras ambos padres caminaban detrás de ellos tomados de la mano. Por última vez, Bulma volteo a ver a la tumba de su hijo, a medida que daba otro paso, se alejaba más de él.

"_No interesa que pase. Quien venga, quien se vaya. Nunca te olvidare, eres mi primer hijo y nada cambia eso."-_ pensaba Bulma.

Vegeta vio a su mujer mirando hacia atrás y la tomo de la mandíbula para darle otro beso. Bulma se sentía morir cada vez que la besaba, pasaba el tiempo y ella se enamoraba cada día más de ese hombre. La miro a los ojos.

-Ya no te mortifiques, Mujer. Él está bien.- decía dulcemente.

- Te amo Vegeta.- respondió de igual manera.

- Ay mujer no te pongas cursi tan temprano.-se acerco a su oído y susurro.-mejor guárdalo para esta noche.

Bulma soltó una risita apenas audible. Su vida había sido un infierno pero el destino se puso de su lado y ahora vivía una vida maravillosa. Tenía al amor de su vida junto a ella, dos hermosos mellizos, un bebe en camino y un ángel en el cielo. Era sumamente feliz y nada arruinaría su vida, ni la de su familia. Simplemente, ella y Vegeta habían superado todas las pruebas de la vida solo para poder encontrar una felicidad juntos y sí que la encontraron.

**FIN**

******N/A** _Bueno aqui tienen el final de la historia. No tengo otra palabra para decir que no sea GRACIAS por haberme acompañado en todo momento con esta historia, ya sea a los que me escriben reviews o los que solo leyeron. Al principio no me anime a escribirla pero con los comentarios siempre me anime a seguir. Gracias a __**sweetgilda, DarkyBulma, Maryl-sama, JUANIS, Vejitakokoro y maty **__que sus comentarios siempre me motivaron a seguir. Un beso y que tengan una feliz navidad todos los lectores :)_


End file.
